This invention relates to a sanitizer for bedding.
After a guest of a hotel leaves, the linens (comprising the bed sheets and pillow slips) on the bed occupied by the guest are removed and replaced with freshly laundered linens in preparation for receiving the next guest. On the other hand, the heavier bedding—the pillows, blankets, and bedspreads—is normally cleaned only infrequently, typically by being sent out for drycleaning.
This same approach is used in hospitals, with linens of a bed being changed between patients, and heavier bedding being cleaned only infrequently, typically by drycleaning.
A drawback with this approach is that it compromises on the cleanliness of the bedding.